


Fitted Sheets Are Bullshit

by Zimbrii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimbrii/pseuds/Zimbrii
Summary: You're just trying to make it through your Saturday chores, but the goddamn fitted sheet won't let you. All worked up, Bucky helps you let off a little steam.ORThe fic that happens when I can't get the goddamn fitted sheet on my bed.





	Fitted Sheets Are Bullshit

“Motherfucker.” you muttered as the three corners of the fitted sheet snapped up. Griping under your breath, you tried again to stretch the navy blue sheet over the mattress. Whew, one down, three to go. As you reached for the next corner, the sheet popped off with that annoying elastic _ping._

“Mother_fucker_!” you were practically yelling now. Okay, you got this, you’re smarter than a damn fitted sheet. Crouching on your knees in the center of the bed, you pulled the first corner into place, then the second, then the third. Great, just one more then you can move on with your Saturday. You leaned back, dragging the last damn corner to its place. Just as you pulled the elastic band over the edge of the mattress, the entire sheet just poof, defied the laws of physics and let loose, puffing up around you.

“What the fuck is happening?” You were huffing and puffing, starfished on your back in the middle of the bed, cocooned by the godforsaken sheet.

“Everything alright, doll?” you lifted your head to see Bucky leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. God even in his lazy attire he looked amazing; the fitted black t-shirt, comfy grey sweatpants, and hair pulled back into a loose bun suited him. “’cause it sounds like you’re fighting a losing battle in here.”

“I’m glad you’re so amused, Buck.” there was no humor in your voice as you rolled your eyes and dropped you head back against the mattress. “This stupid fucking sheet is impossible. I’m about two seconds away from sleeping on the couch from now on.”

You heard Bucky’s soft footsteps as he made his way over to you. “But if you did that, there wouldn’t be any room for me.” The bed dipped as he placed his knee on the mattress and crawled over you. He pulled the sheet from around you and caged you between his arms. Once free from its grasp, you opened your eyes to look up at him. An easy grin had settled on his face, still clearly tickled with your fight.

“Oh shut up, Bucky, you try making this bed everyday.” A cool metal finger brushed the hair from your face, and he leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead.

“I’ve told you a thousand times, sweetheart, why go through the trouble of makin’ it if we’re just gonna mess it up again?” A sly look in his eye got you on the same page quick. As much as you wanted to, you had no time.

“No Buck, I have way too much to do today. There’s still the laundry, the dishes, and I will eventually have to put the sheets on this goddamn bed.” you rolled onto your belly underneath him to crawl off the bed. Before you could make any progress, Bucky gripped your wrists to keep you where you were.

“I think you need a break, sugar. Let me help you relax a little.” he settled over you, grinding his hips down on your ass. He was already hard, you could feel every inch of him through your shorts. With him nuzzling into your neck and pressing soft kisses there, your resolve began to crumble. You felt the fingers of his flesh hand trail down your side and over your lower back, continuing downward and finally settling between your legs. You moaned as he rubbed you through the thin fabric, no doubt feeling how aroused you already were. “Come on baby, you’re already so wet for me.” he whispered into your ear, gently taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down.

You couldn’t help it, you bucked backwards onto his hand, desperately seeking out any friction you could find. Bucky huffed a laugh onto your neck, content with your acquiescence. He pressed his hand against you a little more firmly, slowly circling your clit and relishing in your whimpers.

“Alright, you’ve convinced me, now make it worth my while.” 

Bucky hummed in your ear, releasing one wrist to push up your shirt, encouraging you to lift your arms so he could pull it over your head. Much to his pleasant surprise, you were bare underneath the top. He trailed his lips down the column of your throat, down past your shoulder blades, and further still down your back. The day-old stubble on his face tickled your over-sensitive skin, and you couldn’t stop the quiet moan that slipped out. He let go of your other wrist and lightly brushed his hands down your sides, fingers stopping to hook into the band of your shorts. With a low growl, Bucky slipped them and your panties from you, tossing them haphazardly to the side.

The feeling of the chilled air on your soaked heat made you shiver, goosebumps appearing on your skin. Bucky leaned back on his knees, running a hand down your back and over your ass, firmly smacking the smooth flesh. You gasped at the contact, reveling in the sting as he rubbed soothingly over the skin. 

“I love you like this, sweetheart, completely bare and mine for the taking.” Bucky ran his tongue over his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and biting. He made quick work of his clothes, pulling his sweats and shirt off to match your nakedness. He was painfully hard, all he wanted was to fuck you into the mattress until you were screaming. But, a little teasing never hurt anyone, and you were just asking for it with the way you were writhing beneath him, so desperate to be touched.

The contrast of his hands, the warmth and the chill gripping your hips and pulling you up to your knees, was dizzying. Your face was still pressed into the mattress, the damn fitted sheet bunched underneath your head. Bucky had put you on display, ghosting his fingers up the backs of your thighs, reaching the top and spreading you apart for a better view. Groaning, he buried his face inbetween your legs. You cried out as he nuzzled his nose against your, breathing in your scent.

“God, honey, you keep making those noises and I’m not gonna last.” You screwed your eyes shut as he licked a stripe up your pussy, his name a steady mantra. His tongue drew patterns on your clit as his metal fingers circled your entrance. Your mind was beginning to cloud as he hooked two fingers inside of you, crooking downward to find that sweet spot that made your toes curl.

“Bucky, please, I’m so close.” you begged him shamelessly. Hearing you say his name, so needy, made him double his efforts. Your skin was on fire, electricity running through your veins, lighting up every nerve ending. Your hands gripped that stupid sheet, using it as an anchor to reality. Breathing hard, you were racing towards the precipice of your orgasm, so damn close. Just as you were about to throw yourself over, Bucky pulled away completely. The cry you gave this time was one of frustration.

You turned your head as much as you could to give Bucky a death stare, but the sight that greeted you just served to turn you on even more. He was leaned back licking his lips, his mouth and chin glistening with your slick. He used the back of his right hand to lazily wipe at the mess as he used his knee to push your legs further apart.

“Don’t worry, darlin’, m’gonna give you what you need.” Your head fell back to the mattress as he gripped himself and leaned forward, running his hardness through your folds. “But I want you to come on my cock, then maybe my mouth later.” 

All you could do was nod your head dumbly and whine, "Please James, I need you.”

Hearing you beg, say his given name, was all he needed. He slid into you in one smooth motion, eyes closing and head falling back at the feel of you squeezing around him. Your mouth hung open, unable to produce any sound. Bucky paused to revel in the moment, the quiet before the storm, taking the time to run his hands over and skin he could reach 

When you just couldn’t take it anymore, you reach a hand back to grip his thigh. “Bucky, move, need you to fuck me.” you breathed.

Brought back to earth, Bucky gazed down at you spread beneath him. He trailed his fingers up the expanse of skin of your back, planting the hand on your neck to push your face down into the mattress. and the other settled on your hip as he drew out almost completely, only to slam back into you. He set a brutal pace, pistoning his hips and angling downward to brush that delicate spot inside of you on each stroke.

“You’re doin’ so well, doll, you take my cock so good.” His words just stoked the fire building in your belly, reigniting the flames and causing you to push back, meeting every thrust he gave you in an effort to chase your release. 

It didn’t take much to build you back up to the edge. Feeling your muscles contract around him, Bucky pulled the hand from your neck and moved it between your thighs, effortlessly finding your clit and circling insistently against the sensitive bud.

“Come for me, sweetheart, come all over my cock like a good girl.” Bucky huffed out, the restraint in his voice apparent. His permission was all you needed. Your vision darkened around the edges as you fell into oblivion, crying out as you shook. Your body was a live wire, pleasure filled every crevice of your mind until the only thought you could form was his name.

Bucky gripped your hips and let his head fall back, holding you close as he emptied himself inside of you, whispering your name like a prayer. He collapsed over you in exhaustion, just stopping himself from crushing you. The small kisses he was planting on your shoulders made you giggle, the stubble from his beard ticklish on your still-sensitive skin.

“Come on, Buck, I can’t breathe.” you elbowed him as he put even more of his weight on you. He laughed, rolling onto his back and pulling you onto his chest and wrapping his arms around you. With the post-coital haze clearing, your long to-do list moved to the forefront of your mind. “Alright, let me go, somebody’s gotta clean this house.” But Bucky only tightened his hold on you.

“Sugar, that’s what Sundays are for.” he said with a grin, leaning down to kiss the top of your head. He rolled you onto your back, hovering over you with a mischievous glint his eye, “’sides, I’m not finished with you yet.” 

And just like that, all hope of a made bed went up in smoke.


End file.
